The Second Time Around
The Second Time Around was the 4th episode of the first series of Only Fools And Horses, airing on the 29th September 1981 with a viewing figure of 7.8 million. This episode saw Derek "Del Boy" Trotter meet an old flame, who has had two husbands die on her, after taking out life insurance. One more she may keep the match ball. Synopsis Derek "Del Boy" Trotter and Rodney Trotter are selling handkerchiefs down the market. Del wants to go and get a pint as he has a sore throat. Del goes into The Nags Head and speaks to Trigger. Trig says that Del's ex fiancee is back in town. Del asks who and Trig says Pauline. Del realises it is Pauline Harris. Del says she emigrated after marrying but Trig says she is sat over there. Del looks over and sees it is her. Trig warns Del not to get involved with her again after she conned him last time. Del orders a Blackcurrant And Pernod and goes to see Pauline. They chat and she sais she has been married twice and widowed twice, and after her first husband died she came back to England and remarried. As Del and Pauline are about to kiss they are interrupted by Rodney who wants to know where his pork scratchings are. Rodney recognises her. Pauline goes off to the toilet and Rodney says how she screwed him up last time. Del says they are older and more mature. Del then tells Rodney where to shove his advice over getting back with Pauline. That evening, when Del is out with Pauline, Grandad and Rodney are discussing Del being involved with Pauline again. Grandad says how Pauline always cheated on Del. Del comes in drunk and says he is getting engaged to Pauline. Rodney and Grandad are not pleased. Del says she is also moving in with them. A day or so later, Pauline has moved in with the Trotters. Del is eating steak. Rodney is very dismissive towards Pauline. She refuses to cook for Rodney and Grandad. She has hidden Grandad's false teeth so he does not eat during the day. She also suggests that Del gets his life insurance ready for when they get married. They also decide to apply for a house of their own. The following morning, Rodney and Grandad have had enough and decide to move out, and Del says they won't survive. He asks where they will go, and Rodney says their Aunty Rose in Clacton On Sea, Essex. Pauline says she is going to get the wedding ring ready and has cooked Del breakfast. After she leaves, Del gets a phonecall from Trigger who says the police had investigated Bobby Finch's death. Bobby was Pauline's late husband. Trig says Bobby died of food poisoning. Del decides to follow Rodney and Grandad to Clacton. They drive there. The Trotters arrive at Auntie Rose's cottage in Clacton and decide to stay for five days. Later that night, while having shepherd's pie for dinner in the living room, Del tells Rodney what he put in his eviction notice to Pauline: "My dearest darling Pauline. The engagement's off, the wedding's off, and as you can gather from this letter, I'm off. I'll give you five clear days to get out of the flat and do not ever come back, you money-grabbing old murderess! All my love, Del Boy." As Rodney wonders what Pauline will do to their flat, Auntie Rose enters the room and asks Del one question: "Who are you?" Del tries to help her remember that Rose was at Joan and Reg Trotter's wedding in 1947, but it is revealed that the real Auntie Rose had moved many years ago. Nevertheless, the Trotters still stay at the cottage under the pretence of being the adopted children of Joanie Hollins and her Jamaican husband, even though they have no idea who these people are. A week later, the Trotters return home to their flat to see that Pauline cleaned it and left a letter for Del before she left informing him she'd dialed the speaking clock in America. Rodney comes clean when he says that it was he and Grandad who put Trigger up to phoning Del, who then forgives his younger brother and grandfather. Grandad goes to answer the phone, and Del and Rodney order him to hang it up, risking a huge telephone bill. Cast Main cast *Derek "Del Boy" Trotter - David Jason *Rodney Trotter - Nicholas Lyndhurst *"Grandad" - Lennard Pearce *Trigger - Roger Lloyd Pack Guest cast *Joycie The Barmaid - Peta Bernard *Pauline Harris - Jill Baker *Aunty Rose - Beryl Cooke Previous Episode Cash and Curry Next Episode A Slow Bus to Chingford Observations *This episode marks the first occurence of one of Del's fiancées in the show, which later became a regular occurence. *This episode is linked to "The Miracle of Peckham" when Grandad is talking to Rodney about how Del used to donate to the church roof fund. John Sullivan went and wrote a whole episode based on the same idea five years later. Blunders *When the Trotters return to the flat after staying with "Aunty Rose", they rush in, and while Del is checking the living room, Grandad can be clearly seen standing by the kitchen door waiting for his cue. Locations seen *Street market *The Nags Head (main bar) *The Trotters flat (living room, hallway) *Exterior of Aunty Rose's in Clacton *Aunty Rose's house (living room) Category:Only Fools And Horses Episodes. Category:1981 episodes.